1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assist garment that is worn on a living body to supplement the force generated by the living body to assist the motion of the living body, a method for controlling a controller of an assist garment, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, human body motion assist devices exist in which a body-mounted part in the form of a mesh of fabric, for example, is mounted on a joint part of the human body such as the knee, and an actuator provided in the body-mounted part is driven to supplement the force generated by the human body to assist the wearer in performing daily activities (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-250842).
Such related art devices leave room for improvement in, for example, allowing the assist force from the actuator to be properly exerted on the living body.